Cultivated Property
by Anadabyel
Summary: Some things shouldn't be left up to your mother. Esme decides Edward needs to make her a grandmother at all costs. AU-All Human. Sick and depraved. 18 and over only. My beta thinks I need therapy...whatever.


Disclaimer- I pawn and play with it, but the owning that is all Stephenie's.

This is a one shot to clear my head...like I do regularly.

Cultivated Property

Summary- The recently downtrodden are pawns in the world of the King. Royce King takes people's financial debts and turns them into life altering tragedies. The benefits to those who have all they could ever need or want see this only as another perk to their positions.

Edward looked at the picture of the young woman who was about to be brought to his home. She was a breathtakingly angelic creature.

Long wavy dark hair, a perfect heart shaped face, and deep dark cocoa colored eyes. She was lovely, also sad. Her eyes looked haunted. When the picture was taken she must have just been brought to a holding house for training.

Royce King spoke with a good nature animation in the background to Edward about the girl and what she could provide Edward with.

"She is still a virgin," Royce said suddenly.

"How is that possible? Your men never leave them intact."

"Your mother made it clear that you wanted a virgin, Edward. Carlisle and Esme were adamant about that when they ordered her for you. They wanted you to have something special."

"How old is she?"

"Sixteen. Now, I am not going to lie to you. She has been roughed up quite a bit. Mike lost control of himself one night and threw her down a flight of stairs when she bit the tip of his dick."

Edward's eyes raised and he looked at Royce in shock. Both men were more upset by the fact the girl had tried to cause injury to Mike Newton's manhood, than the fact that this underage girl while trying to protect herself was almost put in a coma after her head hit the final step at King's 'Home for Girl's.'

"And what happened after that?"

"She had to get medical attention of course. She has been a gentle angel ever since. Very cooperative and she has become very good at head. I have gotten a few goes at her myself."

Edward groaned internally. The idea of his this girl having her head in between the legs of this veil man, made him want to vomit.

Edward decided to change the subject.

"Was that when this picture was taken?"

Royce looked at the 5 x 5 snapshot and smiled slightly. "Yes, she was quite feisty before that."

"Has she been given any other training?"

Edward wanted to steer clear of any more sexual discussions. He wanted a virgin for very specific reasons. He knew that obtaining a wife, consort, or slave in this manner was asking for problems, because the men who got the girls were criminals. Human life in most cases meant nothing to them. It was much different for a man like Edward and the people that he spent time with.

"She is a hard worker. She cleans well and is a pretty good cook. When her father brought her to me, he said that she used to keep everyone in carne fajitas and lasagna. Apparently, they are her specialty. I have never tried her cooking. We don't let her near anything that could be used as a weapon after the biting incident."

Both men chuckled at this.

"So her own family gave her away?"

Royce nodded. "You won't have to worry about any bad press Edward. If you decide to marry her or keep her chained in the attic like Rapunzel, she will be all yours."

Edward wasn't proud that this was the way he had to find a bride.

The last three women he had had dalliances with had all humiliated him and his family in one way or another.

Tanya Remington had been Edward's high school sweet heart turned college betrothed. She was also fucking her room mate with a strap on dildo that had been immortalized on film and put on You Tube for the world to see by the other girl's boyfriend.

Then came Edward's affair with his mentor's wife. Charlotte had seduced a very drunk Edward after he began working for Peterson Industries as a researcher. She became pregnant very quickly, her husband James was furious and beat his wife within a half inch of her life causing her to miscarry the baby, and leaving her to wallow in insanity and break Edward's heart.

Finally, the last in the line was Mary Alice Brandon. She was a family friend that had a love for cocaine and a penchant for being the main course of a gang bang.

"Your mother wants to make sure you give her a grandchild. So all the tests have been done. Isabella is fertile. And obviously she is attractive. She has nice sized tits, a great ass, and like I said her mouth is perfect now."

"How am I supposed to marry her? She's only sixteen."

Edward's frustration level was higher than he anticipated.

"We have all the new documentation, Edward. She used to be Izzy Dwyer. She now knows her name is Isabella. Bella Swan. The back story we have created for her is actually quite charming. A daughter of a small town Sheriff that died in the line of fire. She came to Chicago for college. Which is where you two met. Your mother asked it be known that she is an innocent and very quiet. She's twenty-two according to all of her paperwork."

Edward smiled learning this.

He was running out of time. It had recently been discovered that if he wanted to inherit his grandfather's business he would need to be married within the year and within the next five must have at least one heir to add to the Cullen and Masen legacy.

"She'll do fine."

Royce smiled and nodded. "You won't be disappointed, Edward."

Edward Anthony Cullen didn't look like he should be such a desperate man.

He was incredibly handsome and well mannered.

A lovely shade of brown hair with copper-ish highlights ran through his constantly disheveled and unruly hair. His eyes were the color of emeralds. He had eyelashes that any woman would give their favorite piece of jewelry to have. He was straight, and had no problem showing a woman a good time. Even his mother Esme, was aware of her son's exploits with the opposite sex. She hadn't wanted to know, but she knew none the less. But he, Edward, as his mother would suggest to family and friends alike, had terrible taste in women. That was why it was Mrs. Esme Masen Cullen took it upon herself to start the arduous task of finding her only son an appropriate bride.

She knew her son was a romantic at heart. But the entire family was depending on him to take over for his father as CEO of Cullen Industries and to take leadership of Masen Publishing, her family's business venture as well.

In the end Edward was going to be the wealthiest man on the Eastern side of the United States. And because of this, her son needed, and she and her husband would demand a perfect spouse for their son.

Esme had thought the process of finding her son a wife was going to be a little time consuming and possibly a little uncomfortable, but over the weeks that led to months she found it was almost impossible to find a decent woman or girl for that matter that could match hers and Edward's specifications.

That was when her friend and confidant Mrs. Rosalie McCarty told Esme about how her younger brother, Jasper had been able to find a wife. Her brother was known as a trouble maker throughout all of Chicago society. He liked his drink and his drugs, and he also liked his friend Peter a little more than anyone except family understood. No decent woman would come within ten feet of him, or at least that was what everyone was told.

Rosalie described an elite organization that took young pretty girls and turned them into the "right" kind of girl.

Jasper was married to a lovely young woman named Gianna. Everyone thought that Jasper had found a sweet and demure angel. In reality, Rosalie explained to Esme, Gianna, was actually a seventeen year old runaway that was called Gina, that had been used as a Russian bath house whore when Royce King found her.

Royce bought Gina for a rock bottom price of $2,500. She wasn't a virgin and she had a number of drug habits to contend with so her price was very reasonable.

Royce created an entirely new life for her. She was trained for over a year in etiquette and poise, and was also trained in how to please a man. Even though Gianna was a whore, she needed the training. Apparently, Mr. King was incredibly thorough with his _girls._

So Esme did what any mother that truly loved her son would do. She got the address of Mr. King and his associates and began the process of finding her son a perfect breeder for the Masen and Cullen legacy.

"What I want is a virgin," Esme explained gently to Royce who was giving her a tour of the basement which she had insisted on. There in the basement were the girls.

Some tethered to the floor or to a filthy cot.

One was vomiting uncontrollably onto the floor.

Another girl was being sodomized by a blond man who was grunting while his ass was in the air as if he were a tortoise mounting in the wild.

The girl's face was obscured because the man was pushing her by her ratted dirty blond hair into the filthy mattress below.

Esme watched with slight disinterest, the scene in front of her.

"She must be a virgin, everywhere." Esme stated using her hard in a circle motion as she watched the rape in progress. Her daughter in law must be broken physically only by her son. Psychologically, Esme didn't care how she came to realize her station in life. Just as long as she did. Edward's wife must be a good girl. That was the most important thing.

"That is something that cannot be helped," Royce tried to explain with a smirk.

"What, the rape?" Esme said as if the crime in front of her was merely a jay walking incident, looked over at Royce with her perfectly shaped eyebrow quirked.

"No, well yes, no I mean," Royce stuttered. He was really not used to dealing with women when it came to these kinds of interactions. Women just never dirtied their hands at his establishments. The rich wives knew that most of them owned something fun on the side, but he had never been approached about actually selling one of his assets to one of these rich socialite women.

"Please, go on, Mr. King."

Just as the blond man pulled out his still erect penis from the girl's ass on the bed and stroked the remnants of his ejaculate off onto her back, did the young girl's cries become audible.

"Please, Mrs. Cullen. Let's go back upstairs."

"No," Esme said, quietly watching as the young girl's backside finally collapsed on to the bed while her assailant looked at Esme as he wiped his cum covered hands onto the girl's back, and winked at the classy woman.

Esme was not letting Royce off that easily.

With a huff he began to explain, "The guys that work for me are known for taking the girls, you know whenever they get an itch. I let them. This way I can keep everyone quiet," he whispered the last of his explanation as if that would help.

Esme nodded. "So you have never been exposed at all have you?"

Royce smiled proudly, "No ma'am. I have not. We break the girls in right and let the boys have them any way they choose. The sluts are broken and silent before they see the light of day again."

Esme nodded and smiled. "Broken, just like a good riding horse or house pet. I like that. That way the girls' know where they stand in the world."

"Yes. They don't stand at all, they kneel for us."

Both Royce and Esme snickered at the fowl joke.

"Would you like to see the newest girls then?" Royce asked quietly.

Esme smirked at the man after he climbed off of the cot and away from the severely damaged girl. He was pulling on his pants and winked at Esme.

Esme blushed slightly. She then looked at the girl that had just been abused in front of her. The girl was crying quietly.

The blond girl wasn't broken quite yet, a few more incidents of men like him riding her and she should simply stay quiet. But, her hymen wasn't in tact and she was a blond, so as far as Esme could tell. She just wouldn't do. Edward deserved a virgin, and a pretty brunette one would also make him happy.

Esme wasn't going to be able to have that kind of girl at her dining room table over the next few decades during the holidays. And besides Esme knew her son had always preferred brunettes to blonds. So this girl would never do.

"Yes, show me the newest girls. One that hasn't been torn in two by that one." Esme motioned over her shoulder to the assailant with a small smile.

"Yes of course. This way."

The next hallway led to a line of doors that looked more like cell doors. Small openings in each of the doors where buyers could peruse the stock were available but since the lighting in this hallway was terrible, Esme felt she couldn't see her future daughter-in-law appropriately.

"Well this is just ridiculous. I don't suppose you have pictures or videos do you?

Relieved Royce nodded and began to lead Mrs. Cullen back upstairs.

Suddenly, Esme stopped when she heard a little voice from one of the rooms that charmed her heart. The small voice was that of a raven haired girl that was singing a charming tune that Esme had heard on the radio some time back. She couldn't remember the name of it, but the girl's voice was almost as lovely as the singer had been that made the song famous to begin with.

"Now, is this one a virgin?" Esme asked pointing to the door.

Royce nodded. He knew that Izzy hadn't been quite right since she came back from the hospital. She had hit her head fairly hard when she was thrown down the steps by Mike after she was brought here. Mike always sampled the new girls first. But he had never been bitten before.

"Let me see a picture of this one," Esme demanded.

Royce kept the book of pictures under his arm. He turned the pages until he found Izzy. What a pretty little girl she was.

After Esme put her stamp of approval on the looks of the young girl, then she informed Mr. King of what he would need to do. The girl would need a new identity and a more refined training than some of the other girls. Because she was so young and because Esme and Carlisle knew their son must marry within the next several months to reach the confinements of her delusional mothers' stipulations regarding Edward's inheritance and station in life. Esme wanted Edward involved immediately, and wanted the training to begin even sooner. She also wanted to plan a June wedding for her son and hopefully a Valentine's Day grandchild.

Royce was put on notice to immediately put Bella on a fertility treatment as soon as Edward had agreed to make this young girl his bride.

Within the week after Esme's choice of Bella, Edward gave his appraisal and finally his approval for his future bride.

If Edward was honest with himself, he was immediately drawn to the haunted girl in the picture. He would have picked her himself. But he was glad that his mother got the initial approval, the acceptance of his bride would be much easier now that his mother was the matchmaker.

Bella thought the poking and prodding would have been over by now.

Hardly.

With her feet in stirrups and her tiny behind hanging slightly off the end of the table while the doctor scraped and scratched the delicate skin within Bella's womb she dug her tiny finger nails into the flesh of her hands with her hands balled into fists.

She knew her body was not her own any longer.

She knew she was about to become a sex slave. A living breathing feeling abused toy. A rag doll to be discarded once she served her purpose. She also realized that because she was so young her battered treatment would go on for years, possibly decades.

Even at the tender young age of 16, Bella prayed for death.

Bella had hoped she would be killed when she bit the tip of the dick that was constantly being forced in her mouth at every turn.

That piece of crap Mike was always pulling Bella in and out of rooms and forcing her on her knees to put his putrid smelling skin near her face. She was quite sure he rarely showered as his ball sack always smelled of sweat and sour cheese.

She heard voices talking about her mental state after _the fall_. Apparently, they thought she was brain damaged now. Bella didn't know much about mental illness or brain damage but she tried to play it off as if she were insane by singing and talking to herself constantly. It also became a fun game she played with herself. It was these times that she remembered Renee. Renee loved to sing as she cooked. So the singing reminded Bella of home. Before Phil went crazy and before Renee died.

If Bella thought of Renee, then she wasn't here in Hell anymore.

"Ouch!" Bella screamed as yet another instrument was inserted into her childlike womanhood.

"Stop that this second! You are being prepared for something far greater than you could have ever thought possible," the doctor said from behind the sheet.

"Oh really and what is that?" Bella had wanted to continue her question, but she was actually afraid of the answer. She feared they were making disfiguring her like she had heard about in some country in Africa. It was called "female circumcision". The girls were physically tortured and then sex hurt even worse after that.

Bella had watched it with her mother on the Discovery channel several years before. Renee had been dying of a brain tumor. She didn't even know who Bella was anymore. But she liked having the young girl with the pretty brown eyes and hair visit her and watch television while she tried to focus on feeling the pain. If Renee could feel the pain she was still alive.

"You and the man who has chosen you are going to have a baby. I am just helping facilitate this amazing process." The doctor said while removing the object. Bella felt a warm liquid being pushed inside of her, and then what couldn't fit began to spill out of her onto the floor below the doctor.

She hoped it was mixed with her own urine.

Bella wanted to be able to defecate on this monster with his head between her legs somehow.

"You're making me pregnant?"

"No, simply making sure you will conceive on your wedding night."

Bella allowed herself to cry quietly. She was going to be a wife _and_ a mother. None of this was her choice. Bella's father had done this to her. All because she wouldn't let him have sex with her after Renee died.

Bella's father promised she would pay dearly.

She just assumed he would hit her. Not turn her into a whore.

When Bella was first brought to the House of Horrors, of Kings House for Girl's she was walked through the front door with her father's large hard wrapped tightly around her left upper arm. Squeezing every few seconds to make his point even more painful.

Bella who was still Izzy then was forced to kneel at the feet of a dark haired man she had never seen before. The seat he was in was like that of a thrown. It was ridiculous.

A wad of cash was handed over her head to her father's sweaty waiting hands. Phil turned around and started to count the bills as he walked in the way that he had just brought his daughter.

"Where are you going, daddy?" Izzy screamed. Phil didn't turn just continued counting as he walked. He raised his head from the money only once as he almost ran into a wall and had to figure out if he needed to go right or left to leave the mansion, while leaving his only child behind. Izzy couldn't stand or move as she was forced by strong hands to stay where she was.

"Little girl, do you want to live or die?"

The black haired man asked Izzy coldly. She looked back from the doorway where her father had just disappeared.

"Live or die. This will be your last choice you ever make."

Izzy said nothing because to her the question made no sense. Why would she want to die? Her mother Renee told her to always be careful and take care of herself. She said those things to her daughter because she had known that Izzy was a survivor. Izzy had forgotten that Renee thought she was talking to a stranger.

"I should have said kill me," Izzy thought as she bit down on the tip of the smelly blond guy's mushroom head. It was only seconds before she was tossed down a flight of stairs and who knows how long she was on the hospital bed before she awoke but it was then she decided to morph into Bella, the crazy girl.

Edward waited impatiently for everyone to be seated on the pretty pink cushioned chairs that were lined in five rows back and eight across in his Grandmother Elizabeth Masen's garden. The wedding was planned quickly so that his grandmother could witness everything and be assured that he was in fact married before she became to ill too change her will ensuring Edward's inheritance of the family fortune.

He kept pulling at his ascot and his cummerbund as he waited.

His best friend Riley Biers stood beside him trying to calm the nerves of the groom.

"I knew we should have gotten you a stripper last night. I don't know why I listened to your dad," Riley complained.

"He and Mother wanted me lucid and ready for today. I am expected to get my wife pregnant _tonight_."

Riley started to laugh. "Well it's not like it is hard, Ed. Just stick it in and let nature take it's course."

"I haven't even met this girl yet. I have only seen pictures," Edward responded in a desperate tone.

"You're kidding? I thought arranged marriages were illegal or something," Riley whispered in a deep shocked voice.

Edward looked at him and shook his head. It wasn't like Riley would really check the legality and besides what Edward was doing was far worse than an arranged marriage. He had started feeling guilty about the arrangement the past couple days.

Thinking about the child that was about to be forced to be his bride.

Jasper came to stand beside Riley and gave Edward a small nod. They were partners in crime. Both criminals of greed, and of just simply trying to get their mothers off of their asses when it came to their blue blood lines.

He knew he had no choice in the matter either. The family would be ruined if he didn't get this money and status. Grandma Elizabeth was an evil woman when it came to her money. She loved to lord it over her daughter and her family. Rich people were different after all.

Then Arioso by Bach started playing by the small orchestra off to the left of the gazebo where Edward and Riley stood. Reverend Banner came to stand to the left of Edward as the McCarty twins came from inside the parlor doors with baskets of pink and white rose petals. The girls in white dresses made of Chantilly lace and satin underneath began to throw the petals on the ground with their mother, Rosalie, clad in a pink halter dress close behind acting as if she were also a bridesmaid. Then came Gianna, Jasper's child bride. She wore the same kind of dress as her sister-in-law but she carried a bigger bouquet of pink and white roses.

Gianna was actually treated quite well by Jasper considering. He made sure she was comfortable but still expected her to perform her wifely duties a couple times a day, with him and whoever else he brought home. On a couple occasions, Jasper brought home hookers so he could watch his wife get her pussy eaten out by them as she blew him. Jasper Hale was enjoying married life more than he thought he would have.

Then came the bride.

Bella knew that it was sink or swim today. The crazy bitch named Esme, the mother in law had already warned Bella that she needed to be a good little wife and mother. Esme promised that her son a guy named Edward wouldn't be cruel. She had apparently raised him better than that. Esme also promised Bella a beautiful home and cars, all she had to do was fuck her son and give them grandchildren. Bella had been beaten before each etiquette course that the King fuckers put her through. But once she completed the class she was rewarded with a small piece of strawberry cake. Esme told Bella that she had the wedding cake prepared just for her. Like those tiny cakes that Bella had enjoyed so much when she did well.

The thing that really pissed Bella off today was that she really hated the color pink.

But then Bella saw Mike seated next to Royce as she walked down the aisle. Bella stopped in her tracks. A small gasp came from the guests.

She decided she was not going to be able to get away and if the guy she was marrying was completely disgusting she was going to try and make a good wife. Either that or she would just simply bite harder so his dick came off.

Bella looked around and she noticed Gianna making an effort to reach her.

"I know you're scared, but these rich fuckers can't abuse us if they bring us out in public like this. You own his ass right now."

"I do?" Bella asked amazed.

"All you have to do is fuck them and not tell anyone how you met. How hard is that?" Gianna asked with a chuckle.

Bella looked at Edward who looked mortified and she smiled. She then looked over at Mike and smiled. She then acted as if she was biting him again and began her precession again, only much closer to Gianna.

"Will he beat me?"

"Not now. Shit, he probably thinks you're going to chew his balls off. Oh yeah I heard about you. I loved it."

Bella smiled.


End file.
